


I'm coming back to you

by TheSecretShipper



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretShipper/pseuds/TheSecretShipper
Summary: Serena returns to Holby City in a way that seems all too familiar to Bernie.





	I'm coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble about the Berena reunion.

Bernie Wolfe’s bedroom, once sparsely decorated now contains a wall covered in postcards. Seven months worth of destinations. Inclinations of where Serena was, signed with a simple 'S' and a kiss – never any words, never a return address, never a way to contact her. A decision that had not been made lightly upon their initial discussions of her sabbatical. Bernie knew she had to tread lightly, it was about Serena finding happiness again, everything had to be done on her terms and if _she_ felt no contact with her former life would do that, then Bernie must accept it.

But even Serena, cold as she had become, could see the worry her ongoing absence would cause – after Jason had a meltdown at the prospect of no contact for the foreseeable future, and with no definite return date, she realised she couldn’t deny the two people she loved the closure they requested.

At the loss of her co-lead Bernie had taken to pulling double shifts, night shifts, whatever she could do to avoid the pitiful lounging around her flat that she would otherwise be doing. Her colleagues didn't question her, knew the loss of a clinical lead would be tough enough, but they couldn't see through her tough demeanour to realise her actions made things no better. There was no Holby without Serena; this is where they had first met, become friends, laughed, shared drinks, lunches, impromptu dinners on overrunning shifts, even their first three kisses had been here – it was where Serena had first told her she was falling in love with her. This was Serena’s ward, she sat opposite Serena’s desk – everywhere she went as she worked was full of memories of the woman who’d become her cornerstone. She couldn’t escape them. And though the loss hurt her, drained her, caused her pain to the core of her being – Bernie didn't want to be anywhere else.

She would keep what they’d worked for together, run it with the military precision she was famed for – if not as a welcome home to its leader but a lasting tribute she could be proud of.

 

Eventually Bernie could not deny she was too tired to continue into another shift. It had taken Ric stepping in – well, finding her almost asleep after a quick smoke up on the roof. She had avoided it initially, the memories of racing up thinking the worst was about to happen were too raw. But eventually she had found herself sat alone on the metal steps, a cool summer breeze whipping her hair around her face, reminiscing about each time she’d done the same thing, until the arrival of a pigeon reminded her of the last sweet moment she’d shared up there with Serena.  
Soon it had become something of a ritual, especially after a tough shift, she’d venture up and if alone, let out whatever was on her mind. It amused her to think about how the scene would appear to anyone else – a doctor discussing her thoughts and feelings with a pigeon.

After Ric all but demanding she go home, Bernie collected her things and left, coat wrapped tightly around her to fight the early November chill. She was busy sending off a text as she left she building and fumbled to get the device back in her pocket, eyes occasionally flicking up to check where she was walking, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a flash of red. Gazing up, her eyes followed the familiar pattern of a scarf she loved, eventually stopping as they locked with the eyes she'd dreamt of seeing these long months.

Serena.

There she stood, leant against her car not ten metres away, hands clasped in front of her, head tilted slightly to one side. People milled about around them, leaving for the evening, arriving for shifts, ambulances trundling past but the two consultants only registered each other.

Breaking her stare only briefly to look down, Bernie finally won the fight with her pocket and looked up again expecting the image of Serena to have vanished – but she was still there, a small smirk gracing her lips.

Finally, a good few minutes after their eyes met, Serena called out.

“I think the alternator might be cactus.” Nodding her head towards her car.

When initial confusion vanished Bernie’s eyes widened as she walked towards her.

“That's bad if you want to drive anywhere.”

Serena chuckled, “Funny you don't look like a mechanic”

“No I'm not a mechanic I’m a trauma surgeon”

“Ahh you must be Berenice Wolfe...” She held out her hand. “Serena Campbell.”

The significance of introduction was not lost on either of them, Bernie was being introduced to the _new_ Serena. Their handshake lingered, fingertips gently stroking skin they’d missed the feeling of. Bernie stepped closer. Having her back, seeing her, holding her hand, smelling her perfume as the wind blew it around them – it was overwhelming. The love of her life was back and tears were beginning to glisten in her eyes.

Over their separation, Bernie had imagined various scenarios of their reunion but now stood in the car park they all seemed to jumble into one. Moving until there was no space between them she rested her forehead against Serena’s, taking a moment to switch around their hands so she held them both. She had contemplated pulling Serena into a passionate embrace upon their meeting but seeing her again, new hair, slimmer, a previously absent but different glint in her eye, Bernie felt as if she was getting to know her all over again. She took her time nuzzling Serena’s forehead, nose and cheeks with her own before gently pressing their lips together. Pulling back after a few seconds to whisper against them.

“You've changed your hair.” Her voice broke mid way through her sentence and she swallowed, attempting to blink away her tears.

In response, she received a smile and a slight shrug. “Ah, well, new me and all that.”

“I like it – suits you.” She released a hand to run it through the silver strands beside Serena's ear. “You're beautiful.”

Serena couldn’t respond. Any fear she’d held about her feelings and relationship with Bernie upon her return, had melted away the moment she’d seen her. Filled with love for her partner all she could do was kiss her; softly, repeatedly, small trembling kisses, noses bumping, rediscovering how to fit together, leaning gently against the car, quiet emotional whimpers passing between them until they pulled apart, breathless. Serena exhaled shakily, gripping the material at Bernie’s waist with her free hand as she murmured;

“Oh God I missed you.”


End file.
